supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brahm Jennings
Biography Brahm was born "Brahm Allan Jennings" in September 14, 2012. He and his brother Treat Jennings were both kicked out of schools and daycares due to their behavior. He thinks his parents, Orla, and Jo all have twice the number of eyes he has because they all wear glasses (or for Nicole, she has sunglasses on her head). To help to improve his and Treat's behaviors, Robert and Nicole tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Brahm and Treat get sent to Residential Treatment Center. Fame Checker Descriptions Orla - I think the reason Abraham and treat misbehave is because they are trying to get attention Nicole Robert Treat Kayla Haidyn Leon Richard Ms. Harmony Lucas Little girl Kid with Autism Japanese female classmate Appearance Brahm has fair skin, blonde hair in a pageboy hairstyle and blue eyes. He wears an orange t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and black shoes. He wears different clothes. Personality Family Tree *Father: Robert Jennings (1991-) *Mother: Nicole Birou-Jennings (1991-) *Brothers: Treat Jennings (2012-) *Sisters: Haidyn Birou (2005-), Skyla Birou (2006-), Kayla Birou (2007-), Orla Birou (2007-) *Nephew: Cruise *Aunts: Lisa Birou (1984-), Carol Birou (1986-) *Uncle: Alfred Birou (1988-) *Cousins: Catherine Birou (1997-), Melody Winston (2009-), Nicholas Birou (2007-), Bianca Birou (2008-), Madeleine Winston (2007-) *Grandmothers: Mary-Ellen Birou-Joan (1964-), Sarah Jennings *Grandfathers: Ernest Birou (1951-2010), Richard Jennings Relationships *Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ He is disrespectful to his mother. He makes fun of her for wearing sunglasses by calling her a "nerd" and a "four-eyes". *Robert Jennings ~ He is disrespectful to his father. He likes to pick on him and Orla because they both wear glasses, and he calls him a "four-eyes". *Skyla Birou ~ Brahm and Treat are very disrespectful to Skyla as they are very jealous *Cousin Bianca ~ He and Treat mock her since she wears braces *Kayla Birou ~ Brahm and Treat are very mean and rude to her *Haidyn Birou ~ He and Treat are very rude to Haidyn *Orla Birou ~ He and Treat rudely disturb their sister when she is doing homework. He makes fun of her and Robert for wearing glasses by calling them nerds and "four-eyes". *Treat Jennings ~ He teams up with his twin brother. He loves his younger twin, and he is shocked and scared when Treat almost dies from an allergic reaction to seafood. He begs his parents, Nanny Jo-Jo and his sisters to help save his brother and sincerely promises that they will never do anything bad again. *Ms. Harmony ~ Brahm and Treat are very rude and disrespectful to their Sunday School teacher. *Cousin Madeleine ~ *Jo Frost ~ He makes fun of her, Orla, and both their parents for wearing glasses (or for Nicole, she has sunglasses on her head) by calling them nerds and "four-eyes". *Lucy ~ He and Treat terrorize the family's pet golden retriever dog. *Grandma Birou ~ He and Treat are very rude to their grandmother; they both call her "Stinky Grandma" since she wears a lot of perfume. *Cousin Catherine ~ He and Treat make fun of Catherine, who has Cerebral Palsy *Cousin Nicholas ~ *Aunty Lisa ~ He and Treat make fun of her for being overweight *Uncle Albert ~ *Uncle Michael ~ He and Treat make fun of Michael, who is a retired construction worker and is now confined to a wheelchair due to an accident, which has caused him to become paralyzed *Aunty Carol ~ He and Treat love Aunty Carol *Cousin Melody ~ *Cousin Heather ~ Brahm and Treat terrorize their new baby cousin *Cousin Blake ~ Brahm and Treat terrorize their new baby cousin Family Tree *Father: Robert Jennings (1991-) *Mother: Nicole Birou-Jennings (1991-) *Brother: Treat Jennings (2012-) *Sisters: Haidyn Birou (2005-), Skyla Birou (2006-), Kayla Birou (2007-), Orla Birou (2007-) *Aunts: Lisa Birou (1984-), Carol Birou (1986-) *Uncles: Alfred Birou (1988-) *Cousins: Catherine Birou, Melody Birou, Nicholas Birou, Bianca Birou, Madeleine Birou *Grandmothers: Mary-Ellen Birou (1964-), Sarah Jennings *Grandfathers: Ernest Birou (1951-2010), Richard Jennings Friends *Richard *Lucas *Leon In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *He is a huge fan of Team Umizoomi on Nick Jr. *He is a big fan of Jim Henson's Pajanimals. *He was born 3 minutes before Treat. *At age 7, he is a fan of Star Wars and Harry Potter. *His full name is Brahm Allan Jennings. *In Christmas 2014, He and Treat receive coal in their stockings due to their blatant behaviors *In Halloween 2014, He and Treat both dress up as Apollo the Dog *He and Treat were expelled from 30 schools: #Mount Sinai Kiddie Care Center for #Goldwyn Academy for bullying a kid with autism. #ABC Learning Tree for #St. Michael's Nursery School for threatening to blow up the school #Hyer Street Skool for excessively aggressive behavior towards the staff #Story Book Nursery School for constant disobedience #First Friends Day Care for #Tri L Christian Academy for #Galaxy of Learning for #Kiddie U for destroying the furniture, including the nap mats and beating up their fellow classmates #American Pre-School for flashing out their private parts to their classmates #Hickory Dickory Dot's for throwing cherry bombs at the playground #Westgate Children's Learning Center for #Childlife Preschool for #La Petite Academy #165 for vandalizing the walls and setting the classroom on fire #Alphabet Gang for bullying their fellow classmates who got invited to a little girl's birthday party, and the twins didn't #Golden Bear Child Care Center for #Royal Academy for #Superkids Academy for #Starkids Academy for #Orlando Christian Prep for bullying their fellow classmates because they got part in a school play, and the twins didn't #Princeton House Charter School for #UCP Charter School for #Rio Grande Charter School for making the 2nd grade class watch disgusting YouTube videos and Orla was there at the time with Kayla #UCP Pine Hills Charter School for peeing on the worksheets and the hazing incident #Hand N Hand Child Enrichment for bringing 2 toy firearms to school #New Life Academy for replacing the money on the collection plate with adult magazines displaying nude women on the cover they found in Robert's secret stash #Ibn Seena Academy for playing heavy metal music with explicit lyrics in front of the class. #Lake Underhill Montessori School for bullying other kids #Primrose School of Hunter's Creek for *He and Treat were kicked out of 25 daycares #Primary Prep Day Care Center for #Peter Pan Day Care for #Angels Day Care Center for #Salvation Army Day Care Center for #Mai Little Starz Kidz Care for #Jiminy Cricket Child Care Center for bullying a Japanese female classmate their age #Little Red Train Day Care Center for starting a food fight during snack time #Young Achievers Day Care for disrupting lessons and the hazing incident #Little Lords & Ladies Child Care Center for stealing money from the collection plate #Little Angels Child Care Center #Small Blessings Child Care for #First Friends Day Care for fighting #Forest City Day Care for #TLC Day Care Center for #Kids United Child Care Center for #Wee Day Care Center for #4-Kidz Day Care for bullying other kids #Aunt Delores Child Care for #A B C Child Care for #Mercy's Day Care for #Swain Family Day Care Home for #Tot Spot Child Care Center for #London Bridge Child Care for #Kennedy Space Center Child Care Center for #Erma's Day Care Center for *He and his brother are now attending Children's Center Child Care, separately *They are also currently attending Callahan Neighborhood Head Start, but in seperate classes *At age 6, he enjoys fishing, camping, miniature golf, and hunting with his brother and his dad Quotes "I am almost 7 years old, and so is my brother," "It was real scary. My brother Treat looked stopped breathing...this happened when mommy and daddy took us to a sushi place. Mommy asked us to take a bite of the Sushi. Just one bite. I knew we didn't want to eat it....but mommy said she would take away our toys, we did as we were told. That's when...Treat started....turning red and looking like a balloon. I was scared." ~ Braham's experience at the sushi restaurant and his brother Treat's shellfish allergy "Mommy! Mommmy! Mommy! Treat's not breathing!" ~ Braham freaking out as Treat having an allergy attack "I thought my brother Treat was going to die. Mommy, Daddy and my sisters were scared, and so was Nanny Jo-jo." ~ Braham recalling that terrifying day his brother Treat almost died from a shellfish allergy "I cried in mommy's chest. She hugged me tight. The ambulance came. The ambulance took Treat...to the...hospital." "We went to...the hospital. We went to see Treat." "I held Treat's hand." Future Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Brothers Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Brothers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:People Category:Males Category:Preschoolers Category:Bosses Category:Amok Runners Category:Former Amok Runners Category:People born in 2012 Category:People born in September Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Theraputic Boarding School Students Category:Residential Treatment Center Attendees Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Children who got kicked out of daycares Category:People from Florida Category:Children from Florida Category:Boys from Florida Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:3-year-olds Category:2-Year-Olds Category:2-year-olds Category:6-Year-Olds Category:7-year-olds Category:School-Age Children